


Just hold me...

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brawler just holds him and listens, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoodlum is frustrated, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Everyone tried to integrate back into society after the Shinkansen mission, but it hasn't been going too smoothly for Hoodlum, whose boss still holds prejudices against (ex)-akudamaWhen he returns frustrated from work one day, Brawler does what he does best: trying to cheer up his bro.
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 5





	Just hold me...

Brawler had just been chilling on the couch in the living room of their shared apartment when he heard the lock on the door turn and the door opening after, indicating Hoodlum’s return. “Welcome back!” he yelled, leaning back on the couch waiting for an answer. Instead of the usual cheerful ‘I’m home’, Hoodlum just walked into the living room and moved over to where Brawler was sitting, removing his suit jacket in the process and dropping it on the couch next to where the tall man was sitting before taking place on the older man’s lap and burying his face into his chest, wrapping his arms around the other man in an attempt to get some affection.

Brawler was surprised at the sudden action of the younger man who was now seated in his lap and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him too and gently hugged him closer to his chest. “Rough day at work?” he questioned, getting nothing more than a frustrated hum, more like groan, out of Hoodlum.  
“Should I get you something?” Brawler softly asked but Hoodlum shook his head before burying it into his chest even more “Just hold me for a while please…”  
“All right, don’t worry bro,” he told the younger man, slowly rubbing one of his hands up and down Hoodlum’s back as he relaxed into his touch.

They’d both had their fair share of struggles getting a job as ex-akudama, but while Brawler had the physique, strength and stamina sought after in both construction work and security, Hoodlum had no outstanding talents he could use to present himself. All he had ever done in his life was scam people, which wasn’t exactly a redeeming quality in most jobs… He had eventually managed to score an average office job, but his boss wasn’t exactly the nicest person to him and Hoodlum felt like he had to work even harder to prove that he wasn’t less of a person just because he had been an akudama in the past.

“Your boss again?”  
Hoodlum nodded  
“Ya wanna talk about it?”  
He shook his head  
“All right. I’m here for you…”

Things had changed a lot ever since the shinkansen mission and had somehow turned out like this, where Brawler had a normal job and spent his free time at home together with Hoodlum like this. While he had picked up boxing as a hobby to still be able to do what he liked the most, it wasn’t quite the same as the raw, dirty fighting he used to do back when he was an akudama. But, looking down to Hoodlum as he softly rubbed his hand in circles over the other’s back to comfort him, he wasn’t sure if he could give this up to go back to his old life…

He brought his hand up to stroke Hoodlum’s hair, which elicited some protest from the man “You’re gonna ruin my hair,” he said looking up, multiple strands from his styled pompadour already hanging down into his face from rubbing it against Brawler’s chest. “I think you ruined it yourself more than I did,” Brawler told him as he moved some of the strands out of his face with a laugh. Seeing Brawler laugh like that was contagious as always and Hoodlum laughed too, hugging the tall man again and said, half laughing “Thanks for keeping up with me Bro.”

“With you? Always.” Brawler leaned back, allowing Hoodlum to rest his head on his chest a little better. With Hoodlum nestled on top of him and Brawler’s big hands gently stroking his hair, the two of them stayed like that in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and body heat and the intimate feeling of being in such close proximity of another person.

Hoodlum smiled as he could hear Brawler’s heartbeat as his head laid on the big man’s chest. He’d always gotten stressed really easily, that was nothing new for him. What was new was the fact that he now had Brawler to come home to and cuddle up against him until he felt better. His boyfriend, _God it still felt weird to call Brawler that,_ would always be waiting there for him when he came home frustrated from work and he could bury his face into his firm pectorals like he was doing now. He always smelled so nice too…

“God I hate that old man so much. He always thinks he’s so much better just because he never committed a goddamn crime in his life. And I swear he does this on purpose every time before I have a day off. Giving me extra work just to stress me out before I leave,” Hoodlum’s voice sounded frustrated as he finally started talking about what had gotten him so down.  
“It’s so frustrating. I try so hard to better myself and word so hard to prove myself to them all but they act like I’m still some street scum…”

Brawler’s hand continued moving up and down Hoodlum’s back as he vented about his work and the frustration was clearly heard in his voice  
“I know it’s hard, but you should try to not care too much about what they think of you…” Brawler tried, but he saw Hoodlum didn’t really react to it like he wanted and said “Hey, look at me.”

Hoodlum did as he was told and raised his head to look Brawler in the eyes. Those familiar amber eyes stared right back into his as he said “I don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks about you or me or about us. To me, you’re damn perfect. You’re the best bro there is!”

Upon hearing those words, Hoodlum’s cheeks coloured a little rosy. He pushed himself upright so he could press a kiss on Brawler’s lips and say “Thanks bro. I wouldn’t know what to do without you…”

Brawler smiled as he pressed a quick kiss on Hoodlum’s lips too as a response and then stretched his arms above his head as the younger man was still sitting on his lap “Since you’re off tomorrow, how about we order some food, take a nice long shower and go to bed early,” he proposed with a wink.

Hoodlum, instantly realising what Brawler was insinuating, turned a bright red colour as he lightly punched Brawler in the shoulder before shyly agreeing to his plans.  
The man under him laughed heartily, making Hoodlum grab onto his shoulders as his body shook to keep his balance “Your reactions truly are the best Bro, you never cease to amaze me…”

“Shut up…”


End file.
